Wounded Hawk
by willoffire123
Summary: When Connor is gravely injured from escaping a pack of guards, it rests to Ezio and Altair to get him to safety alive. Will they succeed? Or will Connor die? And who are these people hunting the Assassins with the second sight known as Eagle Vision?
1. Leap of Faith

**Willoffire123: I don't own Assassin's Creed.**

**Ezio: Indeed you don't. **_**Bella Signora. **_

**Altair: We own ourselves.**

**Conner:…**

**Edward: Why are we even here?**

**Willoffire123: Because I said so. Now, on with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Altair woke to a spinning head and his new brother shouting in his face.<p>

"Altair! Altair!" said the assassin, vigorously shaking his friend awake.

"Get off me, Ezio! I'm fine," said Altair, pushing the Italian assassin off him.

"_Mi dispiace_, Altair," Ezio apologized. "I only wanted to make sure you were not dead."

Ignoring his still spinning head, Altair waved off Ezio's concerns once more. "I told you, I'm fine. Anyway, where are we?"

"Don't you remember?" asked Ezio, still looking at him with concern. He pointed to a cliff very far above where they now stood. "The guards chased us to the edge of that cliff. We performed a Leap of Faith. It would appear that the only thing here to break our fall were these boulders."

"Whose idea was that, anyway?" Altair asked, annoyed. The fall had most likely given him a concussion, and he was itching to berate the one responsible for it.

"I think it kind of just happened, _fratello mio__," _said Ezio. "But Conner jumped first."

Ezio and Altair looked at each other for a good minute before saying, in unison,

"CONNOR!"

"Fan out and search for him," ordered Altair.

"_Si_," said Ezio.

Altair darted from boulder to boulder, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head to search frantically for any hint of red, white or blue.

"Altair, over here!" called Ezio.

With a feeling of growing dread, Altair picked his way over to Ezio. He knew something was very wrong when Ezio spoke in only English. Ezio's speech pattern was normally a blend of English and Italian, save for when he was really anxious.

Altair found Ezio crouched by the side of a boulder and some logs. To his great horror, Conner was there too, a log protruding from his abdomen.

"What do we do?" demanded Ezio.

"Conner, grunt if you can still hear me," ordered Altair.

To his relief, Conner squinched up his face in pain, and groaned in reply.

"We have to try and move him," said Altair.

"To where? We can't exactly take him back that way," said Ezio, jabbing a finger at the cliff.

"We'll take him back to the Assassin's Bureau," said Altair. "Malik can fix him up. Leonardo and Edward should be waiting there as well."

"_Va bene_," said Ezio. "Shall we move him then?"

"We can't exactly carry him like this," said Altair. He picked up a long log and held it out to Ezio. "Care to do the honors?"

Ezio grinned, took out his sword, and split the log cleanly in half with one strike.

"We need at least five of these, and some rope," said Altair. "The logs all have to be roughly the same size."

"Then allow me," said Ezio.

Connor groaned.

"Hurry, Ezio," Altair urged. "He's loosing a lot of blood."

"Where am I supposed to find rope?" Ezio complained.

"Rope…darts," groaned Connor.

"Connor has rope darts," said Altair, digging around in Connor's pouches. "I'm sorry, buddy, I know it hurts. We'll get you help soon though, don't worry. Aha!"

Altair pulled out a fistful of rope, the daggers on the ends jangling together like wind chimes.

In no time at all, Ezio had fashioned a makeshift stretcher out of split logs and rope darts. At Altair's insistence, he carved a small hole in the stretcher for the log to stick out of.

"Now let's get him out of there," said Altair.

"Shouldn't we remove the log?" said Ezio. "He's loosing a lot of blood. Plus, we can't move at our normal speed if we're carrying him. The Assassin's Bureau isn't exactly right around the corner, _mi amico_."

"If we remove it now, he'll loose even more blood, even quicker," said Altair. "No, we need to get him to Malik. Now come on, lets get him on the stretcher."

It was at that moment when the two assassins bent over to pick up their fallen friend that they realized just how dire their situation was.

"His left leg is trapped…" said Ezio.

"Under the boulder…" said Altair.

The two looked at each other in horror.

"What do we do?" said Ezio in panic.

"We need to move the boulder off of him," said Altair.

With one push from Ezio, the boulder went tumbling off their little hill and hit a tree behind them.

"_Figlio di puttana__," _Ezio cursed. "His leg doesn't look good."

"All the more reason for us to get him to Malik," said Altair. "Now help me lift him."

"Connor, _fratellino__, _this is going to hurt," said Ezio.

"Now!" said Altair. The two assassins lifted Connor as gently as they could, and placed him on the stretcher.

Connor howled in pain.

"Sshh, sshh," shushed Altair. "It's alright now, Connor. We're going to go and find you help. But you need to be more quiet so the guards don't come back."

Connor made no notion that he understood, but his howls died down, and he lay still on his stretcher.

"Alright, let's go," said Altair.

They headed off in the direction of Jerusalem, where Malik, Leonardo and Edward were waiting.

"Edward's going to have a fit," said Ezio.

"I know," Altair grumbled.

After that, the two walked in silence. Ezio, bringing up the rear, kept watch over Connor. The three of them, he, Altair and Connor hadn't known each other for very long, but they already thought of each other as brothers. Naturally, Ezio was very concerned for his youngest new brother.

Altair stopped without Ezio noticing, causing the stretcher to jolt suddenly.

"Ezio," Connor moaned.

"_Mi dispiace, fratello mio_," said Ezio. "Altair, why have we stopped?"

"We are not alone," said Altair. "Connor, I'm sorry, we have to put you down now."

Very gently, the two assassins lowered their little brother to the ground, consequentially jostling the log in his chest.

Connor screamed, and the attackers broke into the clearing.

Altair and Ezio stood protectively around Connor with their backs to him.

Altair used his Eagle Vision to see that the attackers were specifically after them. "What do you want?" demanded Ezio.

"Little birdie told us about your super power, Ezio Auditore," said one of the attackers.

"In fact, all three of you appear to have the same, fancy eyes," said a second one facing Altair.

"We'd just love to cut 'em out," said the third.

"Why don't we start with the one on the ground, shall we boys?" said the first one, drawing his knife. "He doesn't seem long for the world anyway. Why not put his pretty little eyes to good use, by earning us some good cash?"

Altair and Ezio both crouched into fighting stances.

"Over my dead body," growled Altair.

"_Quello che ha detto_," snarled Ezio.

"Ezio, you're doing that thing when you're mad when you switch back to Italian," said Altair in amusement.

"Does it really matter right now?" said Ezio. "We need to focus on saving our eyeballs."

"One each, then team up for the last one?" suggested Altair.

"Agreed," said Ezio.

Ezio sliced his opponent's throat in under three minutes, then turned to see Altair on the ground, clutching his head, his dead opponent gushing blood from his stomach. The third and final opponent bore down on Altair like a vulture, carving knife in hand.

"Altair!" shouted Ezio.

Altair rolled out of the way in time for a corpse to hit the ground, Connor's tomahawk buried in his back.

Blood spattered the ground, staining Altair's robe a deep crimson.

Ezio helped Altair to his feet. "Are you alright?"

"I think I might have hit my head harder than I thought during that fall," Altair said faintly. "But I'll be fine. I'll have Malik fix it once he's done with Connor."

"_Dio mio_!" said Ezio. "Connor!"

It was obvious that Connor had used up all of his remaining energy to sit up and throw his tomahawk, and he simply gazed up imploringly at his two older brothers to make the pain stop.

"It's alright, Connor," said Altair. "We're almost there now. We're going to pick you up now, so we need you to lie back down again."

They didn't wait for an answer, instead lifting the stretcher off the ground to allow him to lie down without jostling the log in his stomach.

"Let's go," said Altair.

"Wait! His tomahawk!" said Ezio. In one swift motion, he kick flipped the tomahawk, grabbed it with his teeth, and dropped it into a hoister on his belt.

"Smooth," said Altair. "Now let's go."

Before long, the gilded walls of Jerusalem city loomed out of the forest, bringing great relief to both Ezio and Altair.

That is, until they saw the guards at the entrance.

"What are we going to do?" said Ezio once they'd hidden themselves in the stables.

"I usually blend with the monks to enter the city," said Altair, deep in thought. "But that won't work with your robe, and we can't blend with them if we're carrying Connor."

Ezio gaped at him in disbelief. "Blending with monks? That is the signal stupidest thing I have ever heard of in my entire life."

"Well these guards are pretty stupid, okay?" snapped Altair. "If you're so smart, how do you suggest we enter the city without being detected. We can't exactly kill all the guards because it will take us an hour that Connor does not have to get away. They may not be smart, but they are everywhere, and the city is not that big."

Ezio poked his head outside, then ducked back inside, grinning. "Do you have any gold?"

In the short period of time that Altair had known Ezio, he had learned that it was best to just go with the flow whenever Ezio got one of his ideas. Altair tossed him a pouch of gold, no questions asked.

"_Grazi, fratello mio__,_" said Ezio. "Listen closely. This is how we do it in _Firenze_."

Ezio ducked outside again, and Altair heard him speaking to a man outside the stables.

"Thank you, _Signore_," Altair heard Ezio say. "We will approach the gates. Wait for my signal."

"What was that all about?" Altair asked curiously as Ezio ducked back into the stables.

Ezio grinned. "You'll see."

"Better make it fast," said Altair worriedly. "Connor's lost consciousness."

The two assassins picked up Connor and approached the gate.

"Now!" said Ezio. "Give them something to think about."

To Altair's great astonishment, a group of men ran headfirst at the guards, knocking them over. Altair saw sacks of gold leave their owners and find their way into the thieves' hands. The thieves turned on their heels and fled back the way Altair and Ezio had come, the guards in hot pursuit.

"CATCH THEM!"

"HERETICS!"

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"DEATH TO THE INFIDELS!"

"Nice," said Altair.  
>"Better than blending with monks?" Ezio challenged.<p>

"Don't push it, pretty boy," said Altair. "Now, let's get moving. The Assassin's Bureau is in the heart of the city."

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: I heart Assassin's Creed <strong>

**Connor: Fangirl**

**Willoffire123: Weren't you supposed to be dying?**

**Connor: Yes**

**Willoffire123: Then go die somewhere else.**

**Ezio: Here are my translations:**

_**Mi dispiace**__**- **_**sorry, my apologies**

_**Fratello mio**__**- **_**my brother**

_**Va bene- **_**very well**

_**Si- **_**Yes**

_**Mi amico**__**- **_**my friend**

_**Figlio di puttana**__**- **_**son of a bitch**

_**Fratellino**__**- **_**little brother**

_**Quello che ha detto**__**- **_**what he said**

_**Dio mio**__**- **_**my god**

_**Grazi**__**- **_**Thank you**

_**Firenze- **_**Florence**

_**Signore- **_**Sir**

_**Bella Signora- **_**Beautiful lady**

**Malik: I don't get it. Why are Leonardo and Ezio the only ones speaking in their native language? You don't hear me and Altair speaking in Arabic, or Edward in Welsh, or Connor in Mohawk!**

**Ezio: We're just special, right, Leonardo?**

**Leonardo: **_**Si, mi amico**__**. **_

**Edward: Tan y tro nesaf!**


	2. Welcome to Jerusalem

**Edward: Willoffire123 doesn't own Assassin's Creed.**

**Leonardo: On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Ezio couldn't believe what he saw inside the city walls. His own beloved home of Florence was full of beautiful buildings and beautiful women. Here the buildings seemed to be built for practicality, save for the beautiful mosque sticking up above the skyline. As for the women, they wore robes that left, in Ezio's humble opinion, much too much to the imagination.<p>

A man then roughly shoved him forward, rudely interrupted his thoughts. Ezio staggered forward, causing Connor's head to jam into Altair's legs.

"Ai! What was that for?" demanded Ezio.

"They do that, they're crazy, just keep moving," said Altair, refusing to look up from the ground. "Connor is our top priority right now, my friend," he added when Ezio refused to budge.

"We're almost there," said Altair, relieved that Ezio let the crazy man be. Altair rejoiced silently at the sight of the white Assassin's Bureau in the near distance. His head felt like a pincushion. The loud noises of the market place, the heat, the beggars and crazy people were each pins digging themselves deeper into his skull with each passing moment.

"Hang in there, Connor," Ezio reassured his friend. Ezio was terrified for Connor's life, and felt enormous relief when Altair stopped.

"Well? Where's the door?" he asked impatiently.

"On the roof," Altair said in a small voice.

"_Merda_," Ezio cursed. "What now? We can't exactly carry him up there. The climb would kill him."

Altair looked down at his little brother. Connor's skin was the color of wax. His breath, though faint, was still there.

"He's still fighting," said Altair. "So we have to fight as well to keep him alive."

"Of course," said Ezio. "I have an idea. If we found enough boxes, could we make a staircase to the roof?"

Altair used his Eagle Vision to see Edward Kenway sitting in the rest area with Leonardo da Vinci.

"I have a better idea," said Altair. "Edward! Come out here!"

"Leonardo! You too!" called Ezio, catching on to Altair's plan.

"You're Assassins, aren't you?" called Edward. "The entrance is on the roof. Get in yourself."

"We need you," said Altair. "Please, Leonardo."

"Why so serious, my friends?" called Leonardo. "You heard Edward, you can get in yourself."

"Please, Edward," said Ezio. "Connor's hurt."

That got their attention. Edward was up on the roof in no time at all, Leonardo scrambling onto the roof after him.

Altair and Ezio held Connor so that he was in plain view of the sandy blonde mop that was Edward Kenway's head peeking over the roof.

"Jaysus, Connor," said Edward, suddenly concerned. "What have you gotten yourself into this time?"

"He needs Malik," said Altair.

"We're going to lift him up to you from the top of this crate," said Ezio, kicking the giant crate in question. "When you have him, wait for us to join you, then we'll lower him down together."

"_Va bene_," said Leonardo. "We should hurry, he doesn't look good."

What worried Altair the most was the fact that when Connor was passed to the two on the roof, he didn't even flinch. His head lolled against his chest. Altair could hear him faintly muttering in his native language what sounded like a chant.

Altair ran up the wall and pulled himself onto the roof. Suddenly, the whole world slanted, and he staggered into Ezio, who caught him before he could fall off the roof.

"This one needs to see Malik as well," Ezio said sternly.

"I'm fine," Altair snapped. "Connor's the one who needs help right now. Let's just get him inside so Malik can take that _thing_ out of his chest."

"Agreed," said Edward, cradling his dying grandson in his arms. "Leonardo and Ezio go inside. Altair and I will lower Connor down to you. Shout for Malik and he'll help you."

Ezio jumped down, turning to catch Leonardo before he hit the ground.

"Malik, come quick! Connor's been gravely injured!" called Leonardo.

"Hang in there, little brother," Altair told an unresponsive Connor. "One more push, and it'll all be over."

With great care, he and Edward then lowered Connor down to Leonardo, Ezio and Malik's outstretched arms.

"Thank you," said Malik. "Bring him into my office, Ezio."

Altair hopped down into the resting area, very conscious of how fast the world was spinning. He witnessed Connor being rushed into Malik's office, and forced himself to follow. He saw Edward, Leonardo and Ezio holding Connor down while Malik broke, and pulled out the log. Connor screamed, blood exploding from the gaping wound. He saw Ezio holding a cloth over the wound, Malik going in with a needle and thread, and then, at last, Altair's world went blissfully black.

"Malik, Altair's fainted," Leonardo informed him.

"Like he said, he can wait," said Malik, absorbed in his stitching. "Connor's the real problem here."

"What does his outcome look like, doctor?" asked Edward. Because Malik had only one arm, Edward was told to hold together Connor's flesh while Malik sewed.

"With lots of rest, his chest should be fine," said Malik. "Tie off the stitch right there. But his leg is, I'm afraid, beyond saving."

Ezio went very pale. "What are you saying, Malik? There's nothing you can do for him?"

"No," said Malik. "I'm saying we have an option. Either I take his leg and he gives up being a field work assassin, or he dies."

"Not necessarily," said Leonardo. "With the apple's help, we couldn't completely mend the leg. But we could, in a sense, 'un-crush' the bone."

Ezio waited, but no one offered any "No! That's too dangerous!" Instead, they all looked at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"You know how to use it better than any of us except Altair," said Edward. "And he's kind of useless right now. Don't worry, I trust you with my grandson's life."

Ezio held his breath, and took the Apple of Eden from Leonardo.

Tendrils of golden light shot out of the apple, instantly filling the room with the brilliant light.

"You will give me what I want," said Ezio. "You will fix Connor's leg."

Ezio could feel the apple resisting. It wanted to destroy the building. It wanted to bring the entire city of Jerusalem to ruins. But Ezio's will was stronger. He forced the apple to shoot its tendril of golden light at Connor, and only Connor.

Connor's body lit up like the sky of _Venezia _during _carnevale__._ His eyes and mouth were filled with the harsh, golden light.

"Careful Ezio!" warned Malik. "Focus the apple's energy onto Connor's leg. If it tries to heal his whole body, he will be consumed."

Ezio concentrated hard. His will was strong. He could overpower the apple.

The apple obeyed, the light dying down to just Connor's left leg, then fading all together. Ezio touched the apple once more, and it went dim.

Malik felt Connor's leg. "It's still broken, but he should still be able to use it in a few weeks time."

Edward collapsed against the back wall. "Well, that's a relief."

"I'll stay with him," said Malik. "Make sure his condition doesn't deteriorate."

Ezio clapped a hand on his one-armed friend's back. "Why don't we let Edward have a moment with Connor alone? You know, alone time for the _famiglia_. Besides," he said, gesturing to Altair's slumped body. "You still have another patient."

* * *

><p><strong>Ezio: <strong>**Salute amici! ****Willoffire123 is too tired to be here right now. She did send my translations though!**

_**Merda- **_**shit**

_**Va bene- **_**very well, okay**

_**Venezia- **_**Venice**

_**Carnevale- **_**Carnival**

_**Famiglia- **_**Family**

**Edward- Until next time!**


	3. Eagle Vision Hunters

**Willoffire123: What does everyone think of the new Assassin's Creed games coming out?**

**Altair: Our creed is not a game; it is a way of life.**

**Edward: You'd do well to remember that, missy. You also don't own the Assassin's Creed.**

**Willoffire123: Never mind…**

**Ezio: **_**Avanti con il capitolo**__**!**_

* * *

><p>For sadly not the first or last time in his life, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad woke in a place he did not remember having fallen asleep in. He squinted at the celling, trying to remember how the hell he had arrived at the Assassin's Bureau in Jerusalem.<p>

He drew blank. What he did know, however, was that his throat ached from dehydration. He attempted to sit up, but found that his body felt too heavy to move. He tried to call out for water, but choked on his own lack of saliva.

He felt a trickle of water run from his cracked lips down his aching throat, blissfully soothing it. He gulped the water down greedily.

"Drink up, _mi amico_," said Ezio Auditore, tipping the remains of the cup down his throat, then propping his pillow and helping him into a more elevated position.

"What happened?" he croaked, flinching at the sound of his own, raspy voice reverberating around his head.

Ezio sighed, and Altair noticed for the first time how tired he looked. His hollowed, pale face had the look of a man who hadn't slept in days. He wasn't wearing his armor either. Maybe he hadn't even left the Bureau in days.

"You don't remember, do you?" he said at last. "Our failed contract, the guards, the leap of faith. Connor almost lost his life on the way here."

That did it. Altair's brain cried in protest to the memories ramming themselves into it. He remembered Connor's injury, and his body shot up without his brain's permission.

"Connor! Is he-," Altair started, too busy watching the room spin in circles to finish his sentence.

"Easy, _fratello_, easy," said Ezio, gently pushing Altair back down against his pillow. "Connor's going to be just fine. We got here just in time to save him. He's resting now. You should be doing the same. Malik stitched up that gash on your forehead and bandaged your head. He said you had a…what did he call it? A concussion?"

"Thank you, brother," said Altair, sinking back against his pillow.

"It's alright," said Ezio, pinching the bridge of his nose hard.

"Ezio, how long have I been unconscious?" he asked, fearful of the answer.

"Three days," Ezio said in a small voice.

"Have you been watching over me this whole time?" asked Altair, both touched and slightly creeped out.

"You and Connor," said Ezio, too tired to notice.

"You should get some rest," said Altair, now very concerned for his little brother's well being. For the first time, Altair noticed a long, stitched gash stretching across Ezio's collarbone, a bandage on his cheek, and bandages wrapped around both his arms from his shoulders down to the tips of his fingers.

"No can do," said Ezio, staggering to his feet. "Malik said there have been more sightings of bandits around town wearing similar clothing to the ones who attacked us in the forest. Edward's been taking small teams with him to hunt them down, but your Al Mualim has recalled them to Masyaf. He'll need my help."

Altair grabbed Ezio's hand. "Edward is perfectly capable of handling himself. You can join him once you've had a few hours rest. Understood?"

Too tired to argue with his big brother anymore, Ezio collapsed on the pile of cushions by Altair's bed, and passed out.

With a heavy and aching head, and nothing better to do without Ezio, Altair did the same.

* * *

><p>Edward slammed the thug against the wall. At this point, he was going to explode if this one didn't have the information he was looking for. It was much too hot, there were crazy people everywhere who shoved him into the wall, beggars followed him halfway across the city before giving up, and just when he'd found his target, the target didn't have the information he wanted, and he was forced to spend an hour getting away from the city guards.<p>

"How do you know about Eagle Vision?" he demanded. "Who put you up to hunting us down? How many of us are on your list?"

"Connor Kenway," the thug spat, causing Edward to growl. He vowed to himself that he would never let these men anywhere near his grandson.

"Altair Ibn-La'Ahad," the thug continued. "Haytham Kenway."

Edward felt enraged. Now they wanted his son too? Haytham would be in his late thirties by now, and required no help keeping himself safe, but still. These bastards were never to lay their grubby little fingers on his son either.

"Ezio Auditore," the thug continued. He grinned. "And Edward Kenway. Now!"

Too late did Edward realize it was an ambush. They came from the rooftops, surrounding him instantly.

"Sometimes I really hate my job," Edward grumbled, flicking out his hidden blades. He dispatched two of them, creating an opening for him to dart away cleanly.

One of the things he really hated about Jerusalem was the size of the city, and the number of guards. He'd lost count of the number of times he'd been forced to run in circles around the city just to find a spot to hide that was out of unfriendly eyes. He WOULD hide in the Assassin's Bureau, but the entrance closed off when he was being chased so as not to compromise the Bureau. He understood why Malik did it; he just didn't like it.

In this situation, he was going to use his now extensive knowledge of the city to his advantage.

Edward ducked into the crowded marketplace, nimbly weaving his way around women carrying pots on their heads, beggars and guards. As he'd hoped for, he heard beggars being shoved out of the way, pots smashing, and guards chasing his pursuers in the opposite direction.

"Lovely," he chuckled, climbing onto the roof of the Assassin's Bureau, and landing lightly on the mass of pillows on the ground, right next to Leonardo Da Vinci.

"Welcome back, Edward," said Leonardo, not looking up from his work.

"Thanks," said Edward, removing his heavy Assassin's robe in favor of a black tank top and kaki shorts. "Watch'a doing there?"

"Fixing that _imbecile_ Ezio's armor," Leonardo said jokingly, banging away with his hammer. "You'd think he puts it through the wash, the frequency with which it breaks or rusts."

"That's the curse of being out in the field, mate," said Edward. "Where are the boys, anyway?"

"Connor hasn't woken since you left, if that's what you mean," said Leonardo. "Malik's still with him. Ezio collapsed from exhaustion some time ago. He was awake when Altair woke up, then I think both of them fell asleep. Ezio's on the floor next to Altair's bed."

"Thanks, mate," said Edward. "I need to go find Ezio. How soon before his armor's ready?"

"I just need to bang out this kink on the left greave and it'll be done. Why? Do you need him for something?"

" 'fraid so," said Edward. "We need to go do some scouting."

"Oh please, let him sleep, will you? He hasn't slept once since he arrived. The guy deserves the rest," said Leonardo imploringly.

"Occupational hazard of working out in the field, mate," said Edward, turning to go find the Italian Assassin. "Most nights, sleep is an after thought."

* * *

><p>Edward found his target right where Leonardo said he would be, passed out next to Altair. Edward studied Altair, deciding whether or not to wake him. The boy had done nothing but sleep for the past few days, which must get boring after a while.<p>

Then again, Altair's face was much too pale for Edward's liking. And after they found his wound…

* * *

><p>"<em>You still have one more patient," said Ezio, gesturing at Altair. Malik approached his slumped friend, only to curse in Arabic.<em>

"_Altair, you fool," he muttered. "Ezio, help me get him onto the bed in the next room."_

_Ezio did as he was told, helping Malik to support Altair onto the bed in the next room. Edward took one look at his grandson and decided that he could survive on his own long enough for Edward to make sure Altair wasn't too badly hurt._

"_How bad is it, Malik?" Ezio asked nervously as he helped Malik strip Altair down to his under clothes. _

"_How he managed to make the journey here in one piece is a mystery," said Malik, wiping the blood off Altair's face with a wet washcloth. He pulled back Altair's sandy blonde hairline to reveal, to everyone's horror, a nasty, greenish cut on Altair's forehead._

"_You see that white streak?" Malik pointed, "That's his skull."_

_Edward flinched. "But why's it all green?" he asked queasily._

"_Infection," said Malik. "Altair, you novice, why do you keep doing this to yourself?"_

_Malik continued to talk to Altair in Arabic as he cleaned and sutured the wound. This time, Ezio provided Malik's second arm, and tied off the thread._

_As soon as Malik finished stitching Altair's head, Altair promptly rolled over in his sleep, and vomited all over Edward's shoes._

"_Cach!" Edward cursed. "That's revolting."_

"_He's most likely concussed," said Malik. "Help me get him into a sitting position so I can bandage his head."_

_Malik worked quickly, wrapping a role of bandages around Altair's head. "He'll be fine. Concussions, when treated right, are not deadly. With lots of rest, he'll be up and working again."_

* * *

><p>Ever since then, both Altair and Connor had drifted in and out of consciousness, causing the others to spend a great deal of time re-bandaging wounds, holding throw-up buckets, treating fevers, and simply watching over their injured friends.<p>

No, Edward decided that he'd rather let Altair sleep.

Ezio, on the other hand, would receive no such luxury, as there was still work to be done.

Edward bent down to shake Ezio awake. Before he did, he paused, realizing that shaking a sleep-deprived Assassin awake would most likely earn him a hidden blade to the throat.

"Ezio," he said softly so as not to wake Altair.

Ezio, being the healthiest of the three young assassins, didn't actually sleep. Instead, he merely drifted halfway into unconsciousness, remaining halfway alert for signs of danger.

Therefore, it took Edward uttering his name once for him to spring up, a wild look in his sleep deprived eyes.

"What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing," said Edward. "Yet."

Ezio's tensed features slacked, and he stretched, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"We need to talk," said Edward. "With Leonardo and Malik. Let's go into the other room."

"Coffee?" offered Malik, handing Edward, Ezio and Leonardo each cups of the dark, caffeinated liquid.

Ezio took a long swing of his cup, shuddered like a wet dog, and put his cup back down again. "_Grazi_, Malik. This definitely helps."

"Now, what have you called us for, Edward?" asked Leonardo. "Surely it's something important?"

"Yeah," said Edward, sipping his coffee slowly, grateful for the caffeine. He, like Ezio, had gone almost three days now without sleep. He, being the older one, was just better at hiding it. "As you know, I've been tracking down those thugs from that group Ezio, Altair and Connor ran into in the woods. Today, about a dozen or so ambushed me over by the South Gate."

"This is bad," said Leonardo. "If they were targeting you, then it's only a matter of time before they find the Bureau."

"You underestimate the defenses of the Bureau, my friend," said Malik. "Only an Assassin would be able to find it on purpose."

"I got all the names on their hit list," said Edward. "They're after Connor, Altair, me, Ezio, and my son, Haytham."

"That's everyone we know of with the second sight," said Malik.

"Just how many of them were there?" asked Ezio.

"Dozens," Edward said darkly. "I managed to shake them, but they'll be back, I'm sure. They're still in the city, after all. And there could be more of them."

"Which is why we need to get out of here," said Ezio. "Before they overwhelm us."

"Ridiculous," scoffed Edward. "We can handle them. More importantly, neither Connor nor Altair are fit for travel right now."

"Besides, where would we go?" asked Leonardo.

"To Damascus," said Altair. "Rafiq has amassed a deep, underground network of Assassins there. The Bureau is also much larger, and almost entirely underground. We can keep Connor safe there."

"Altair!" cried Ezio, rushing to steady his brother, who leaned against the wall as though it provided his only chance of survival.

"Then Damascus it is," said Edward, rising to his feet. "How exactly are we getting there? In your condition, Altair, and especially in Connor's, we can't exactly go by horseback."

"We go by envoy caravan," said Ezio. "This way will be slower, and we're more vulnerable to attacks, which is why Edward and I will defend the caravan."

"And me," insisted Altair.

"You're joking, right?" snorted Edward. "Let me break it down for you, my friend. When you took that Leap of Faith? You split open your _skull_. You are just as lucky as Connor to be alive right now. We can't afford you ripping open your stitches, or vomiting all over my shoes again, so suck it up, and stay inside the caravan."

Altair opened his mouth to protest, but Ezio stopped him.

"He has a point, _fratello_. Besides," he added, helping Altair ease down into Ezio's own seat, "Connor needs you. You can protect him from inside the caravan."

Just as they were to seal the deal, a groan came from the next room.

"Connor," muttered Edward, pushing through the others to reach his grandson.

They reached Connor's room to find him beginning to wake, at last.

Connor's eyes fluttered, and for a moment, Edward could have sworn they were glowing blue.

However, he blinked once more, and his eyes were back to their rich brown color.

"Istá?" he croaked. Then he saw Edward.

"Just me, Connor," Edward said soothingly, taking Connor's hand in his own.

"Okàra?" he croaked again.

Edward had known Connor long enough to know that 'okàra' meant grandfather in Mohawk. He wasn't sure, but he thought that 'istá' meant mother.

Connor babbled in Mohawk, relieved by Edward's presence.

"Connor," said Edward, putting a finger to his lips. "You forget that I don't speak Mohawk."

"Grandfather," Connor said in a voice barely above a whisper. "I just had the strangest dream. Mother was still alive. And Washington was a King? It is all still spinning around my mind. But what are you doing here? Where IS here? How long have we been here? How long have I-?"

"_Silencio, fratellino_," Ezio said firmly, but kindly. "You've been out for close to two weeks now. After our contract failed, you and Altair were hurt pretty badly. Altair and I managed to carry you here with maximum effort, and Malik saved your life."

"Altair, are you alright?" Connor asked his oldest brother, his voice laced with concerned.

"Better than you," Altair scoffed. Almost as if his body were arguing with his brain, Altair then went very pale, very quickly. "Ezio, my vision just went dark. Help me find a chair, will you?"

Ezio helped Altair down to the edge of Connor's bed.

"Your actions speak otherwise, brother," said Connor, the barest hint of humor in his voice.

"Anyway, Connor," said Malik, helping Altair into the bed next to Connor's so he could sit on the edge of Connor's bed. "How are you feeling?"

Connor's face fell as he pondered this question.

"I feel like my leg and torso have been chewed up and spat out by wolves, and my head feels like a lead balloon," he admitted, wincing as he probed his bandaged chest with his bandaged fingers. "I am also covered in bandages, and I do not know why. What happened?"

"Well, you split open your chest, broke your leg so badly it should have been beyond saving, and apparently have a concussion as well," said Malik. "That is apart from the odd cuts and bruises all three of you arrived with. You had it the worst though."

"What do you mean, my leg SHOULD have been beyond saving?" Connor asked wearily. Even though he was sitting up in bed, he leaned heavily on Edward for support, his face the color of ash.

"We were ready to amputate your leg," said Malik. "But then Leonardo here suggested using the Apple to fix it."

"Then," said Leonardo, beaming. "Ezio commanded the apple. The apple shot this golden light at you. And-."

"And I filled with this 'golden light' and my leg was saved," Connor finished glumly. "Yes, I have seen the Apple at work before. It…it spoke to me. In my sleep, I mean."

"You didn't listen to it, did you?" demanded Edward.

Connor winced at the raised voice so close to his ear. "No, of course not. But it showed me things. It showed me people hunting for us. It told me we must not be found."

"That's exactly right," said Edward. "There is a group of people after us for our gift of second sight."

"Three of them ambushed us in the woods outside Jerusalem," said Ezio. "Do you remember?"

Connor did not. He strained to remember, then gave up, in too much pain from trying.

"They said they wanted our 'fancy eyes'," said Ezio. "We took the _bastardi _out, but their friends have been scouring the city for us."

"We've made plans to travel to Damascus by caravan," said Leonardo. "We leave as soon as you feel strong enough."

Connor looked at his grandfather. Connor, like his grandfather, hated relying on others for aid. He especially hated relying on others for such trivial things as walking. However, Connor was fully aware of the pain in his leg and chest, and knew that he would have to rely on his grandfather and brothers for aid.

"Will you help me?" he asked Edward.

"Of course, lad," said Edward with a grin. "I'm afraid you'll be stuck with us for quite some time. Now then, let's go to Damascus, shall we?"

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: Hooray! It's finished!<strong>

**Connor: You wrote so much…**

**Willoffire123: I know! Isn't it great?**

**Altair: I suppose it depends on perspective.**

**Edward: I have a question. Why are we going to Damascus?**

**Ezio: Why are we in the Holy Land, anyway?**

**Willoffire123: All in good time, my friends.**

**Edward: But I want to know now!**

**Willoffire123: YOU HAVE TO WAIT! NOW SEND US OFF!**

**Edward: Eep! Until next time!**


	4. All Things Seen and Unseen

**Ezio: We're back!**

**Edward: Now will you tell us why we're going to Damascus?**

…

**Malik: Where'd she go?**

**Altair: I almost forgot! She gave me a message to deliver.**

**Edward: Now you remember?**

**Malik: Novice**

**Altair: Concussion! Remember? **

**Leonardo: So what was the message?**

**Altair: …What message?**

**Connor: This is getting us nowhere. Altair, did the author give you any slips of paper?**

**Altair: (pulls out a piece of paper) Would this be it?**

**Connor: Willoffire123 is too busy doing homework to be here today. She doesn't own Assassin's Creed. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p>"I don't like this," Edward muttered. "We're too exposed."<p>

"We'll be fine," said Ezio. "Just keep your eyes, your good eyes, open for attackers."

After travelling for an hour by caravan, Ezio's nerves were fully charged. He was certain that he would sink his blade into the first thing that took him by surprise, whether it was an enemy or not.

"How are the invalids doing, Leonardo?" asked Edward. Leonardo turned around from his driver's seat, poked his head inside, and turned around again.

"Both are still sleeping," Leonardo confirmed.

"That's good," said Ezio, doing yet another 360-turn to check for attackers before blinking and pinching the bridge of his nose in exhaustion. "I don't think I'll be able to use Eagle Vision for much longer. It gets weaker the longer I use it, and I've been using it on and off for several hours."

"Take a break then, lad," said Edward. "Focus on your normal eyesight for a while. I'll take up the Eagle Vision watch."

Ezio gratefully complied with a swift "_Grazi_, Edward."

"One more thing, Ezio," said Edward. "Why don't you double back around? You can tail us for a while. You know, bringing up the rear, and all that."

"You mean to separate us in case the bandits attack," Ezio accused immediately. Edward always knew the lad was perceptive, but in this case, Edward had grossly underestimated him.

Edward sighed. "Yes, Ezio. That's exactly what I was thinking."

"I don't like it," said Ezio. "But it makes sense. At least let me take Leonardo with me to make the split more even."

"_Va bene, Ezio_," said Leonardo. "Edward, I hand the reins over to you."

"Fine," said Edward, climbing into the drivers' seat and handing the reins of his horse to Leonardo.

"Send up the flare if something happens," said Ezio, and he and Leonardo rode off in the opposite direction.

Edward blinked, letting his second sight take over. Suddenly, he could see the world in a different light. He could sense everything from his friends inside and around the caravan, to the squirrels leaping along the treetops alongside them, to the tiniest ant on the side of the road.

Not only could he sense every living thing within a 5-mile radius, he could also see their very life force emulating off them, and whether that life force stood by his ideals, or opposed them.

Which is why Edward cringed in embarrassment every time he remembered how easily they snuck up on him.

* * *

><p>The horses reared in fright against the sudden onslaught of needles.<p>

"Cach," Edward cursed, struggling to reign in the horses. He felt a sharp pinch in his neck, and several other places, and everything went numb, causing him to fall to the ground with a painful crash.

"Enough!" he heard someone order. "The targets have been subdued."

Edward watched as their attackers emerged from the shadows, numbering in around a dozen.

"Blindfold them," ordered another one, and Edward's world went black. He felt himself being lifted into the air, and thrown onto a wooden floor. He heard two more thuds, and two moans of pain, telling him that the attackers had indeed found Connor and Altair.

"Sir, we're missing one," Edward heard one of them inform another.

"Damn," cursed the one who was clearly in charge. The next moment, Edward felt the man's putrid breath on his face.

"Kenway," he growled, grabbing hold of his robe and slamming him against the wall of the cart.

"You idiots are the ones who stunned me," Edward chuckled. "You should know I can barely feel that."

Edward earned a slap across the face for his insolence, which again, he could barely feel.

"Smart-ass, aren't you?" the man sneered. "I'll only ask this once. Where is Ezio Auditore?"

"Dead," Edward spat. "He never survived the journey through the woods. We buried him in Jerusalem."

"Take 3 men to Jerusalem and find the grave of Ezio Auditore," the man ordered one of his subordinates. "Dig him up, and get those eyes. Bring them to our hideout here in Damascus once you've succeeded."

"So we are close to Damascus, are we?" Edward chanced his luck, earning another slap across the face.

"Quiet!" another man ordered. Then he was gone.

"You three best behave yourselves," the first man told the three assassins. "We want you in prime condition to meet your buyer. Especially you, Connor Kenway."

Edward heard someone else gasp, but it didn't sound like Connor or Altair.

"Once we are free, we will hunt you down," Altair promised. "No place will be safe for you or your men. I can promise you that."

The man chuckled. "I look forward to it. Until then, my friends."

And Edward felt the door slam shut, descending the wooden crate in darkness.

"Is everyone alright?" Edward asked the room at large.

"I've seen better days," said Altair.

"How's Connor?" Edward asked. "They blindfolded me; I can't see a thing."

"He's seen better days too," Altair admitted.

"Father, is that you?" asked the voice of a man Edward thought he'd never hear again.

"H-Haytham?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, I'm here father," said Haytham.

"Shame we had to meet again under these circumstances," said Edward, although his voice was laced with fatigue, Haytham sounded perfectly fine. Edward tried to hide it, but he let out a sigh of relief.

"Indeed," said Haytham. "I had hoped they wouldn't find you so quickly though."

"Can you see?" asked Edward.

"No, they blindfolded me days ago," said Haytham. "Is anyone else here with you?"

"I am also here," announced Altair. "Along with your son, Connor."

"Connor?" said Haytham in disbelief. "What's he doing in the Middle East?"

"We, Connor, Ezio and I, had a common target," said Altair. "We teamed up for the assassination. It failed, and we regrouped in Jerusalem."

"Although it nearly cost both Altair and Connor their lives," said Edward.

"And Ezio?" asked Haytham.

"For all convenient purposes, the Italian is dead," said Edward.

"Ah, I see," said Haytham, breaking Edward's coded words immediately. "He'd better find us soon, though. These men intend to sell us to a prospective buyer who wants to dissect us and figure out the power of Eagle Vision."

"Father?" groaned Connor, obviously awake now.

"Connor," said Haytham. "Fancy meeting you here."

"I do not need your sarcasm right now," he said through gritted teeth. "Where are we?"

"On our way to be dissected by shoddy scientists who want to study our second sight," Haytham said lightly. "Connor, what happened to you?"

"Well, let's see," Connor drawled. "I took a bad leap of faith, was impaled by a tree log, and nearly lost my leg. Other than that, I have grown a few inches since last we met."

"For God's sake, could someone remove our blindfolds?" demanded Edward. "I can't see a thing."

"I'll do it," said Connor. Seconds later, Edward's blindfold was removed, and he saw the paper-white face of his only grandson clutching his chest five inches away from his face. Altair, bound by his hands, sat on the other end of their little prison. Haytham sat in between them, his hands and feet both bound, his blindfold still intact.

Edward himself had his hands bound behind his back and his feet bound tightly together by rope.

Connor, on the other hand, had not been restrained at all.

"Why didn't they bind you?" demanded Edward.

"They probably didn't think I was capable of much movement, given my condition," Connor said bitterly.

"Well if you can move, remove my blindfold, boy," ordered Haytham.

"Even if I wanted to cut you free, _father_," Connor spat. "It would take energy that I do not have to crawl back to you. I can, however, cut you free, Edward."

Edward felt the ropes around his hands loosen, then severe entirely. He grunted, rubbing his painfully sore wrists.

"Thanks, Connor," he said, crawling over to Haytham. "I will untie the rest of you now. Haytham, you must promise not to attack any of us once you're free. Only then will I untie you."

It broke his heart to have to say it, but the look on Connor's face told him he'd made the right decision.

Haytham didn't even pause. "The four of us together have a much more likely chance of escaping than I do on my own, of course I won't attack you. Now, will you please untie me, father?"

Edward obliged, loosening his sons ropes, and letting them drop to the floor.

Haytham, removed his blindfold, squinted at the new light, and began working on his ankles. "Thank you."

While he worked to loosen the knots binding his feet, Haytham studied his father, almost daring him to question his intentions. He, unlike the three assassins before him, had been in captivity for three days, and knew exactly where they were going, and didn't like it one bit. While he hated the idea of having to team up with his crippled, useless son, Haytham hated the idea of having his eyes gouged out and studied even more. Besides, he hadn't seen his father since the man had disappeared and left him in the care of Reginald Birch when he was a little boy. Maybe he could finally get the answers he was looking for.

And who in their right mind wouldn't want to work with the great Altair Ibn-La'Ahad?

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine, lads," barked the voice of one of their captors some time later, opening the door and letting in harsh light to wake the Assassins and the Templar.<p>

One of them grabbed Altair and dragged him out of the cart, Altair letting loose a torrent of insults in Arabic in the process.

"Get your hands off me you-," started Edward, only to notice where they were.

"Welcome to Damascus, assassins," said the man with the iron grip on Edward's left arm.

"Take a good look around, boys," said the man with the iron grip on Edward's right arm. "It'll be the last one you ever have."

* * *

><p><strong>Willoffire123: And we're back in business!<strong>

**Turkey: Gobble!**

**Altair: What is this strange creature?**

**Edward: I've never seen anything like it.**

**Ezio: It's **_**gigantesco!**_

**Connor: Guys, it's just a turkey.**

**Haytham: Honestly. It's as if you've never seen one before.**

**Willoffire123: That's because they really have never seen one before. The turkey's native to the colonies.**

**Altair: But why is this 'turkey' here?**

**Willoffire123: Because yesterday was Thanksgiving!**

**Ezio: What are you giving thanks for?**

**Connor: It's a holiday**

**Haytham: Everyone sits around a table, gives thanks for a good year, and eats that turkey.**

**Edward: Does that mean we have to eat it?**

**Willoffire123: No, Thanksgiving was **_**yesterday**_**.**

**Altair: But Connor already killed it.**

**Willoffire123: CONNOR!**

**Connor: I regret nothing.**

**Willoffire123: Well, we might as well eat it now. What's everyone thankful for?**

**Edward: booze**

**Ezio: women**

**Altair: purpose**

**Connor: You are terrible at this. I am thankful for the Brotherhood (and family)**

**Haytham: I am thankful for the Order (and family)**

**Willoffire123: What's that, boys? I didn't quite catch that last bit.**

**Haytham & Connor: We said Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Ghost Turkey: Gobble! Gobble! Until next time! **


End file.
